Surprise, Surprise!
by Rockgirl28
Summary: My own take on the episode surprise. What if Derek had asked Casey to the prom? What if Emily had found Derek and Casey kising in the game closet? One-shot, Dasey!


**A/N: I was watching Surprise today and I thought I'd write my own version of it, Dasey style. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

Casey and Emily were walking the halls of Thompson high talking about prom. "Casey we need to focus on our prom problem, okay there is a window where everyone asks who they're asking and that window is almost shut."

"Our prom problem? Emily you have a boyfriend."

"Not anymore, I broke up with him last night there was something missing."

"Chemistry?" Casey guessed.

"No an mp3 player but I think chemistry had something to do with it." Casey gave Emily a confused look before she saw Truman walking toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked for Casey.

"Well I wanted to ask Casey to prom." Casey opened her mouth to speak but Emily beat her to it.

"Why would Casey ever want to go to prom with you? Especially after you cheated on her with her own cousin. Now get out of here, Casey never wants to see you again. Casey nod if you agree." Casey nodded. Truman sadly walked off after being shot down by Casey for the 3rd time.

Meanwhile Derek, Sam, and Ralph were talking about their dates for prom.

"Guys I forgot my locker combination again!"

"It's your birthday Ralph." Derek reminded him. Ralph looked confused.

"My grandmother didn't call." Derek rolled his eyes and pointed to the locker.

"Oh I get it! I must have left my phone in my locker and my grandmother left a message on there.

"No Ralph, your birthday is your combination." Sam practically yelled.

"Oh. Thanks dudes."

"So who are you asking to prom Derek?" Sam asked.

"Well first Kristen and then Sandy. What about you?"

"Don't know yet." Sam said.

"I'm so lucky I have a girlfriend. Who I still haven't asked yet."

Ralph ran off calling Amanda's name.

Casey and Emily were sitting on the stairs looking at Emily's list of who was still available.

"Why is there a star by Derek's name?"

"Well he's sort of available because he's planning to ask Kristen or Sandy to the prom." Casey nodded.

The next day Casey sat on the stairs next to Sam. "Uh hey Casey."

"Hey Sam, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?"

"Sorry Casey but Kendra already asked me." Casey nodded before getting up and heading to the lunch room.

Meanwhile Derek was trying to ask Kendra to the prom. "Hey Kendra. I was wondering if you'd like to go to prom with me?"

Kendra closed her locker causing Derek to fall a little bit. "Sorry but I'm already going with Sam." Derek looked confused.

"Sam asked you to the prom? How dare he."

"Actually I asked him."

"Wait first my step-sister falls for him and now my ex-girlfriend."

"Who says I like Sam?" Derek gave her that look that says "It's kind of obvious."

"Okay so I like him a little bit. Why does it even matter if you had really wanted to go to the prom with me then I wouldn't have been your 4th choice."

"Actually you were my 5th choice because Sandy said no twice."

"Why don't you just go check Emily's book to see who's still available?"

Kendra said before walking off.

Casey sat down across from Emily. "Why are you so happy?" Emily asked when she saw Casey's face. "Wait did you get a date for the prom?"

"Sure did, you!"

"Come again?"

"Well I was thinking, why go with some random guy when I could go with someone special, like my best friend." A smile then appeared on Emily's face.

"That's a great idea Casey. I'd love to go to the prom with you, but no slow dancing."

"Done."

Derek stormed into the house and up to his room. He still didn't have a date to prom. He sat at his desk and flipped through the yearbook in search of a pretty girl. He found none of the girls appealing except for one. One that was completely off limits, his step-sister.

Casey and Emily were in Casey's room figuring out what they would for prom. "Hey Em you want a snack?"

"Sure all this prom planning is making me hungry."

"Kay, I'm gonna go pop some popcorn." Casey left the room only to be stopped in the hallway by Derek.

"Hey Casey are you going to prom with anyone?"

"Hey Derek, and yes I am going to prom with someone. Why does it matter to you?"

"Uh who are you going with?"

"Emily."

"Emily? Why are you going with Emily?"

"Because we both didn't have dates to the prom." Derek pulled her into the game closet.

"Look okay I wanted to ask you to go to prom with me."

"I'd love to go with you Derek but I already promised Emily."

"Please?" He gave her a light but passionate kiss on the lips before being interrupted by Marti opening the door.

"What were you guys doing?" Mart asked, shocked.

"Uh nothing." Casey said before running out of the closet. While she was popping the popcorn she wrote a note to Derek.

On her way back to her room she slid the note under Derek's door.

Derek was sitting at his desk when the note came under the door. He got up and read it. It said:

_Dear Derek, _

_I'll think about it. _

_Love _

_Casey. _

Derek shoved the note in his pocket before sitting back down at his desk.

"Hey Case I was just looking at some more dresses."

"Oh cool, did you find any you liked?"

"Just one, but it's not my favorite."

"Lemme see." When Casey saw the dress a look of horror went across her face.

"Maybe we should look in a store." Casey suggested.

"Good idea." Emily grabbed her purse before following Casey out the door.

They had more luck at the store then they did on the internet. They both got dresses, Emily's was sleeveless with ruffles on the bottom part of the skirt, and it was a magenta color. Casey's dress was a sleeveless light blue dress that had a few sparkles. They were going to get their dresses hemmed so they would pick them up tomorrow.

When Emily left Casey sat on the couch next to Derek. "So did you think about the prom yet?"

"Yes but I'm still not sure yet, I'll let you know tomorrow."

With that Casey went upstairs to get ready for bed. She was in bed but she couldn't fall asleep. So many things had happened to her today, getting asked to prom by DEREK!, kissing Derek, getting rejected by Sam, buying her dress and trying to decide between Derek and Emily. When Casey did fall asleep it was 2:00 a.m. and it was a restless sleep.

When Casey woke up the next morning she had bags under eyes and she looked like a total wreck. She managed to fix herself a little bit before the bus came. "Whoa Casey what happened to you?" Emily asked when she saw Casey.

"Oh I didn't get any sleep last night." She said yawning.

"Too excited for prom?" Casey just nodded sleepily.

After almost falling asleep in every class the final bell rang and Casey ran outside to meet Emily.

"You ready to see our dresses?" Emily asked excitedly. Casey just nodded and then squealed. Today Casey had the prince so she and Emily rode to the dress shop to pick up their dresses. Everything seemed perfect until they got home. Emily's dress was still too long.

"Hang on Em I think I can fix it, I'll be right back." On her way downstairs Casey was pulled into the game closet.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Casey, what about my feelings?" He gave her another passionate kiss on the lips. This time the kiss was interrupted by Emily who gasped at what she saw. "That concludes our CPR training." Derek said making a run for it leaving Casey to explain everything to Emily.

"Emily I'm so sorry, but it was just a kiss."

"Why were you kissing your step-brother?" Emily asked confused.

"Well because he asked me to prom, but don't worry I'm going with you because I was the one that asked you."

Emily just smiled at Casey. "Casey it's fine. You can go to prom with Derek. I'll be okay, I've seen the way you two look at each other. You're like soul mates."

"You really mean it?"

"Totally, I'll ask someone else." Casey gave Emily a big hug then went to get her sewing kit to fix Emily's dress.

On the night of prom Casey came down the stairs to an awaiting Derek, who was actually wearing a tux.

"Wow you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look very handsome."

When Derek and Casey arrived at the prom all eyes were on them, with whispers about how they were perfect together. Casey ignored them, she was too busy looking for Emily. She was dancing with Truman. Casey ran toward them.

"Emily, what are you doing here with Truman? I thought you hated him."

"I did but then he came to my house saying how sorry he was for hurting both me and you and I just kind of melted in his hands."

Suddenly a slow song came on. "If you'll excuse me." Emily said as she started dancing with Truman. Casey suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to find Derek waiting to dance with her. While they were dancing Casey snuggled her head into his neck and he pulled her closer with every step.

"Derek?"

"Yes Casey?"

"I'm really glad you asked me to prom."

"I'm really glad too Casey."

Just as the song ended he kissed her passionately on the lips and cheers erupted throughout the room. It was at that moment that Casey and Derek realized they were perfect for each other.

The End.

**A/N: Okay so this was my first one-shot. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


End file.
